


Tangle of Light, A

by Ursula



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-31
Updated: 2001-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 09:26:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursula/pseuds/Ursula
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Tangle of Light, A

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

A Tangle of Light by Ursula

A Tangle of Light  
By: Ursula   
Written For: Demi X in December of 1999 in exchange for "Hot Tub Dreams".  
Disclaimer: Was it just my imagination or did Chris Carter tell me I could play with his guys for Christmas?  
Warning: Four-Alarm Schmoop Siren Sounding

* * *

Alex paused in the hallway, catching sight of his reflection in a mirror. He brushed at his hair, noticing the perennially straying strand was doing its best to creep forward over his forehead. His new jacket hid the prosthesis fairly well. The jeans he had picked were skintight. He brushed his hand over his ass with a backward glance. Yeah, that was still one of his good features.

Grimacing, Alex thought, 'as if Mulder would really notice.'

The last time that Mulder had touched him sexually had been on the road to Tunguska. That hadn't been exactly the most sensuous scene to remember either. Mulder had attacked him with as much anger as passion and he had been sore and stiff already so it had hurt more then a little.

Alex labeled his thoughts as moronic and rapped sharply on the door. The metal number, Forty-two, was a little ajar and he straightened it. No answer, but he heard a muffled groaning, intermingled with curses, coming from inside. He listened and it was definitely Mulder. Alex blushed, envisioning breaking in on Mulder finally consummating that long denied attraction to Dana Scully.

No, Mulder sounded angry and pained.

Alex now imagined some creep was raping Mulder. He promptly burst through the door, gun in hand to save his beloved.

Alex saw a tree, a big tree, a mass of lights, a mess of tinsel, and a string of popcorn and cranberries, all normal for this time of year except that Mulder lay helplessly struggling, entangled by the stuff and pinned by the tree. Alex walked around, noticing Mulder's eyes following him.

"Don't laugh. Get me of this!" Mulder said

Swallowing his smirk and kneeling down, Alex tried to separate one strand of lights from another. How did it get tangled up there between Mulder's legs? Alex worked the strand down, every fleeting contact with the groin necessary, of course. Mulder wiggled and tried to get an arm free.

Mulder's shoes had to be taken off to help free his legs. Alex worked one strand of lights down and then started on another one, which lay above the stomach. A flap of shirt was caught in the twist of wire. Alex said, "I think it will help to get your shirt off unless you want me to cut the string?"

Mulder said, "No, it's all my mother's stuff; she'd kill me."

Happy as hell, Alex worked the shirt loose and off. Mulder's torso was wet with sweat, reminding Alex of other times. Mulder's expression was interesting. Alex stroked the stomach, trying not to be obvious in his desire to linger, and reassured, "Almost home free now."

Mulder grinned and said, "Thanks, Alex." He moved suddenly and Alex toppled on top of him. "Whoops" said Mulder unconvincingly.

Face to face, cute pointed nose to long crooked nose, green eyes focused on hazel eyes, Alex turned his gaze down and he was falling. Their noses slid against each other, quick puff of exhalation against Alex's face. Mulder pressed his hand to the back of Alex's head, bringing him down, and his lips were warm, moist, and hard against Alex's.

Mulder's lips brushed side-to-side. His mouth was closed and only a smooth wisp of a touch tickled Alex's mouth. A pause... and Alex searched Mulder's face for a hint. Would this turn violent? Was Mulder going to lead him on and then laugh in his face for his audacity in thinking his crippled body could still be desired? No, Mulder was looking at him as he had long ago; as if Alex was someone that another person might want, trust, and desire for more then a few quick moments.

Mulder brought Alex's lips back down to his own and he explored them with a slow slide of his tongue. Alex opened his mouth and Mulder's kiss settled like flame, it burned and then it warmed. Alex felt his body growing limp, heavy, and boneless except for the insistent rise of his cock. Mulder's torso rubbed against his and Mulder snaked his free hand between them to push Alex's shirt up. Alex laid his face into the crook of Mulder's neck, passively letting Mulder explore.

Pressing his mouth against Alex's once more, Mulder drank in Alex's breath and Alex let him. For a long moment of airless and giddy happiness, Alex dizzily contemplated the expression on Mulder's face.

The smell of the bruised greens rose up in crisp, bitter aroma. Alex was conscious of the cranberry and popcorn string beneath his knee. Mulder teased, "Don't forget to breathe, Alex."

Mulder's fingers stroked the side of his face, Alex opened his lips, letting a finger slide in; he sucked on it fervently. Mulder grinned. He said, "Let's move this to the couch."

Trailing a broken tinsel garland, discarding the persistent octopus grip of the cranberry and popcorn string, they climbed to their feet like creatures rising from a holiday swamp. Alex kicked off his shoes. Mulder tore down Alex's jeans, peeling them away with both hands, not a slow tease by any means.

Moaning, Alex returned the favor with just a little help from Mulder. Groaning into each other's mouth, they discarded the remainder of their clothing and then there was nothing but flesh yielding to flesh. They were both sweating. Alex panted, unable to catch his breath.

Mulder nuzzled Alex's neck, sucking in his skin and nibbling until Alex was squirming. The bastard remembered that; he still knew all the places and all the ways to touch him and kiss him to send him out of his mind. Alex remembered too, reaching his good hand down to stroke the soft flesh just on the inside of Mulder's arm. He wiggled free, open mouth suckling and tongue swirling on flesh. He nuzzled Mulder's armpit, soaking in the smell of clean, horny Mulder. He kissed, leaving a wet trail down the soft inside of the arm. Alex blew softly on the dampness and Mulder blinked his eyes as he enjoyed the sensation.

Grabbing Alex's hair, Mulder rolled over, sprawling on Alex, long limbs askew as he straddled him.

"You," Mulder articulated.

"Me?" Alex questioned. He uttered small prayer, the prayer of a man who had little reason to believe in goodness and mercy. Silently, he pleaded, 'Don't ruin this, Mulder! Don't turn on me.'

Another kiss, so long that Alex gasped when their lips parted. Mulder's hands stroked from Alex's shoulders down. He didn't hesitate when he came to the abrupt end of the left arm.

Mulder's eyes smoldered. "You! You're just what I wanted for Christmas."

And Alex would have said the same except there were no words left. There was just the merging of two souls, the entwining of two bodies, and no need, no need at all for more words, just the end, just the end of pain, and the start of something that was supposed to be.

And leaving them, it was not really....

THE END

  
Archived: December 29, 2001 


End file.
